Death kisses, Pretty lies, Attitude change, and Tragedy
by PandaGirl124
Summary: Something tragic happened to Maka, she was stabbed randomly ( or not) on the streets, but the stabbing wasn't what was bad, it was what thing that wouldn't ever happen to anyone else that happened to her thats BAD .MakaX? pairing I'm going to do a secret pairing but in the beginning Maka and Hiro are dating. In this story Maka turned bad by joining a group just to note.*ON HOLD!*
1. Chapter 1

"Lord Death Maka's in the infirmary!" Sid said

"What happened!?" He asked

"She was stabbed!" Sid replied

You see Maka was coming to school for an after school program when suddenly someone runs up to Maka from behind and stabs her right in the middle of the chest with a long sharp sword. She was found on the street by and he carried her all the way to DWMA as fast as he could and they're performing surgery. They don't know how long she was there in the streets but she lost a lot of blood. In the middle of surgery Sid went to Lord Death and told him what happened to Maka and then told her group of friends.

"Where's Maka?!" Yelled/asked Soul

"Sorry sir, but you cannot see a patient that is in surgery." The front desk lady told Soul

Soul slammed his hands against the desk and sat down on the chair in the waiting area. Then Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki ran in yelling "Where's Maka?" "Is she okay?" "We need to see her!" Soul told them to wait till the surgery was done.

Kids P.O.V

My crush and best friend is in surgery! I don't believe it! It's a lie! A dream! She can't be! She better survive! Who stabbed her?! Who ever did is gonna get it from a pissed reaper, assassin, and scythe! He/She better run! But I need to wait to see Maka!

TIME SKIP!

"Guys I'm so sorry but I don't think you guys are ready to see Maka yet but only Death the Kid and Tsubaki mat come in.'' Stein said after walking in the waiting room.

''AND WHY IS THAT?!'' yelled the rest of the group

''Like I said, you guys are not ready'' He replied while turning the screw in his head

Then Kid an Tsubaki walked in the room and Stein closed the door.

WITH MAKA, TSUBAKI, KID, AND STEIN!

Kid and Tsubaki gasped at what they saw...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys but I had to update after I made a cliffhanger! Yeah, Winter Break is after tomorrow so I'll be updating all my stories as much as possible! HOPE YOU LIKED MY FIRST CHAPPY! (P.S. it's super short do to my wedding planning with my mom. I can't say I'm doping all the planning anything actually...only my dress personally made, and my part which is either flower girl or bridesmaid) ~PandaGirl124<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

What Kid and Tsubaki saw was very shocking! Maka had scythe blades sticking out of her arms, legs, chest, and stomach! She also had a half light, half dark aura around her!

"OH MY GOD MAKA! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tsubaki yelled

"Maka seems to be a death scythe" Stein answers her

"Impossible how can she wield another weapon then?!" Kid yelled

"It seems she forces herself to, by that I mean she hides that her hands are burning and just keeps wielding Soul" Stein answered. Then the mad scientist walked to her left hand and took off Maka's glove. Tsubaki and Kid saw very red/black burn marks.

''Why would she do that?'' Tsubaki asked with tears in her eyes

''We have no idea only she does'' He answered

''THATS MESSED UP!'' Kid yelled

''You two mustn't tell the others, I do not think they are exactly ready yet.'' Stein commanded

''Fine, but promise me you will figure out anything needed'' Kid asked

''Of course'' Stein said

TIME SKIP! TOMORROW!

There was whispering and gossip all around the school about what happened to the best student Miester in DWMA Maka Albarn. Kid and Tsubaki were coming up with good lies to make sure the rest of their friend group Spartoi don't know what actually happened to Maka. When before class began in crescent moon classroom Soul, Kid, Black Star were very annoyed. Soul because he didn't like people gossiping about his miester, Kid and Tsubaki because they were hearing a whole heap of lies and they knew the actual reason she wasn't there, and Black Star because all the attention was on Maka's 'mysterious' absence. Typical Black Star!

''can you guys all shut the hell up!'' The 4 said annoyed people yelled/asked in unison.

everyone then on que Professor Stein came in on his spinning desk chair and fell flat on his face and got up making everyone face palm and sweat drop .

''We will dissecting a green turtle today!''

''Isn't the green turtle endangered?'' Ox asked

''Thats why we're dissecting it! So before they die we get to learn a lot more about them!''

''GREAT!'' the WHOLE class yelled together

**You know guys you're just gonna have to get used to short chapters! sorry its ****just the way I write!**

**Maka: I respect that!**

**THANK YOU Maka-chan!**

**Soul: I don't even like to read!**

**THEN GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THIS STORY AND BLACK STAR CAN HAVE HIS AND YOUR SPOTLIGHT!**

**Soul: Okay, okay, sheesh!**

**Maka: MAKAAAA...CHOOOOOOP!**

**Soul: ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!**

**THANK U ONCE AGAIN MAKA-CHAN!**


End file.
